


Sweater Weather

by TenebrificCas



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebrificCas/pseuds/TenebrificCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slip on ice isn't always a bad thing, especially when someone as gorgeous as he is tries to help you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

"Damn, it's cold!" Charles muttered under his breath, adjusting his scarf before burying his frozen hands deep into his coat pockets. There was just a block to go before he reached his destination: the bookstore.

Suddenly, before he approached the shop, Charles' mind locked onto someone's thoughts. They were projecting quite loudly, although the telepath was sure they were not meaning to. The thoughts belonged to a very attractive male who was walking toward him on the sidewalk. Those thoughts were definitely pleasant toward Charles and he got quite flustered. It was very flattering to hear that from someone as attractive as that.

Then, as Charles went to cross the street, his feet could find no solid ground. The edges of the road were slick with ice from the previous rain, causing Charles to slip and fall right on his back. Charles swore under his breath as he attempted to sit up. He was stopped however, by the gorgeous man he had spotted moments before.

"Here, let me help." the man said. The telepath detected a German accent immediately. He was even taller up close, and twice as flawless. Those green eyes of his were holding Charles' own blue ones, and neither wanted to look away.

As Charles took the other man's hand, he lost his footing as well. The taller man collapsed almost directly ontop of Charles, pinning the smaller man to the wet pavement. Their legs became tangled, and the other man's hands were directly next to the telepath's head to keep most of his body weight off the younger one. Charles in no way minded.

"I'm Charles." he said, eyes locking onto the pair of lips not an inch from his own. He could kiss him if he wanted, and Charles knew that both of them wanted to considering this man's thoughts earlier.

"Erik." he broke into a grin, and Charles wanted to pass out. His grin was the most natural and adorable thing he had ever seen, and he wanted to see more. 

"You did this on purpose, didn't you, Erik?" Charles accused jokingly, trying not to move. He wanted Erik to stay for a bit longer.

"I think you'd have to take me on a date before something like this happened." Erik chuckled, not attempting to move just yet. He liked having Charles like this.

"Get tea with me?" Charles asked, acting like this was a normal conversation despite the circumstances. The most attractive man he had ever seen was lying on top of him, and Charles had to act like it wasn't happening.

"Sure, but I prefer coffee." Erik nodded, getting up before attempting to help Charles once more. Once both successfully on their feet, they helped the other wipe dirt and flecks of gravel from their backs.

"So, Erik, are you a mutant?" Charles wondered, already knowing the answer. He had accidentally caught it when Erik was projecting earlier.

"Yes, I am. I can manipulate any metal." he explained, opening the metal door to the coffee shop nearby without using his hands.

"Ah, I see. I, on the other hand, am a telepath. I can read your mind, among other things." he explained in return.

"Prove it." Erik challenged, holding a spot for them in line.

Charles touched two fingers to his temple and went to work distorting Erik's reality. He made the older man believe that they were sat at Charles' couch in his apartment. Each sat opposite the other, locking eyes once more. Even in the altered surroundings, the telepath could almost feel the the intensity between them.

"You didn't say you could predict the future." Erik grinned, and it made Charles lose focus. The whole charade was gone in a second.

"Really? You'd like to come over?" Charles confirmed.

"Of course. Can't you read my mind?" Erik laughed.

"Come on, I live a few blocks away." Charles just smiled, taking his fellow mutant's hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Erik's dwarfed his, and that fact was comforting.

After walking in comfortable silence to his apartment, Charles unlocked the door and showed Erik inside. The older man looked around in approval. Not only did he note that he had actually seen it not five minutes ago, but that it felt very homey with all of the books and wooden furniture. It fit Charles well.

"So, coffee, then?" Charles' timid voice snapped Erik from his thoughts.

"Actually, I take back what I said earlier." Erik realized, turning around to face the smaller man. He pretended not to notice the flash of excitement in those blue eyes.

"What? Take back what?" he wondered, confused. Was he changing his mind about the date?

Erik grabbed Charles by the collar of his woolen coat and pulled him slightly upward for a kiss. All Charles could think about was how soft Erik's lips were, and how tightly he was grabbing onto him. The telepath began to blush furiously. When Erik pulled away, Charles could do nothing but stare at him in wonder. He had wanted to do that since they were lying in the street.

"I wasn't going to wait through an entire date just to do that." Erik shrugged, helping Charles out of his damp coat. Then, he took off his own leather one.

"Well, that was uh, yeah, good." Charles said, scratching the back of his neck. Then, Charles hugged the taller man. It was a silent thank you for helping him out of the street earlier. That is, until Charles decided that his hands were too cold and Erik's back was too warm.

Erik's whole body tensed up as Charles' cold hands slid under the back of his sweater and against his bare skin. Later, Charles would say it really was because his hands were cold. Only the telepath knew what the real reason was, and it might have had to do with what Erik was thinking about the moment Charles heard his thoughts.


End file.
